life as we know it
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: In which Percy and Annebeth take life as it is. / Oneshot, rated T for sexual themes.


_Hey there!_

_Haven't wrote anything in a while, but I'm back._

_I hope you like this one._

* * *

He's the first one to wake.

It's extremely cold (no wonder here, it's winter break), and he realizes that sheets cover only half of his body so he pulls it up around them both and he moves closer, putting his arm around her, just under her breasts.

He kisses her bare shoulder and gets up slowly, trying not to wake her up and he puts some boxers on.

From bedroom he goes past bathroom to the small living room which is linked with kitchen.

The apartment was small, but it was all they could afford while Annabeth worked as waitress in the restaurant near home and Percy as swimming instructor, both of them also going to university.

He puts some clothes on, pads to the kitchen and flicks on the coffee pot, making sure to add water as it sputtered to life.

He comes back to their bedroom, pushes aside the white curtains and smiles at the sight of a typical New York street.

Annabeth yawns sleepily and opens her eyes as the sun brushes her face.

Percy goes over to the bed and leans, giving his girlfriend a morning kiss.

She smiles against his lips, and breathes, the smell of coffee drifted over.

They pull away and she asks:

"What time is it?"

"7:45." They both start their work at 9 today and he notices that dizzy smile on her face he knew too well.

She tugs him down and pulls the sheets all over them.

They don't come out again until the coffee pot dings.

* * *

She pushes the bathroom door open and they hit the wall, undeniable leaving a big mark on it, but she doesn't care right now.

She grabs her cosmetic bag from one of the wooden shelf and packs everything that she finds under her hand, at the same time wiping away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks.

She looks in the mirror and sees Percy standing in the door frame, his arms crossed.

"I'm leaving." She states and mentally slaps herself because that's pretty much obvious.

"I see." He hisses angrily.

She walks past him, to their bedroom, and grabs some clothes and underwear, thrusting it into one of her duffel bags and suddenly freezing.

_what am I doing?_

She looks at him, he returns the stare and they stand here, in the two different corners of room.

_say you want me to stay_, her eyes pleads and he sees it, he knows exactly what she wants him to say, but he stays still, only taking one step back, to make her space to run out.

In five seconds she's gone, shutting door loudly.

He still can hear her sobs echoing through the hall.

After billions of unreturned and declined calls he throws his phone on the couch with fury and sits on it for _godknows _how many hours.

He guesses that she is sitting in some cafeteria, trying to calm down, or she _cries her eyes out _with Rachel at her place.

Probably the second option, and that's worse for him, because he knows how Rachel will shoot him those glances that say "Oh, Percy."

_damnit, _he would think then, _that's feminism._

When he hears the door opening, his head shots up immediately and he doesn't remember when his legs had brought his body to the hall and how she froze in the middle of the move.

Her eyes are puffy and red and he breaks, suddenly pulling her into tight hug, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Please don't do that again." He says shakily and he can feel her head nodding, hugging him as tightly.

* * *

They both lay down on the couch, exhausted.

Meeting monsters in the middle of the street at their way to cinema _was_ _not_ what they expected.

"I thought," Annabeth starts "that after all those years we deserve some peace, but _nooo._"

"I must turn them on, there is no other explanation." Percy adds and Annabeth rolls her eyes, chuckling.

"I feel old." She says after a minute.

"You're twenty two babe, don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"Percy, I'm serious. Look how young we are and how much we went through. We've been in _hell_, for god's sake."

She's pretty surprised herself that she said it _out loud _because they tried not to bring it up, like, _ever._

Percy expects himself to shiver but instead, he stays the same as he was. He looks at her, raising his eyebrow, soundlessly asking _you didn't feel anything_ _too_?

She shakes her head and smiles weakly and he returns it, because maybe – _maybe _–

they have moved on?

* * *

They're at a double date that Rachel has arranged.

Annabeth nudges Percy on the knee because he has been drifting off for the past 10 minutes, slowly starting to drool.

She's aware that _sometimes_ she can be boring with her talk about architecture and everything, but even she has to admit that this guy is a creep.

She sends Rachel a direct look, but guy doesn't seem to notice.

_remind me, why did you go out with him? _

_no idea, I must have been drunk or something._

_what was his name?_

_Steve._

Annabeth nods and Rachel blinks one eye at her.

It feels like at a biology lesson, when the teacher doesn't notice that every single student is asleep.

"I have to go to the bathroom." It sounds like a question and when Steve shrugs, not stopping with talk Percy stands up and jogs away.

It's like high school again.

Annabeth feels vibration in her pocket and frowns taking it out and reading massage under the table.

'_Get over your cute ass here RT."_

She smiles widely and coughs, hiding laugh.

"Can you excuse me? I have to go refresh myself." Annabeth smiles sweetly and meets Rachel eyes.

_don't. you. dare._

_what are you talking about?_

Annabeth opens eyes to the men's bathroom awkwardly and looks around.

"Percy?" She asks and then hears a knock on the door most to the left.

She walks carefully to it, hoping they're the right ones and when she's about to reach to the knob to open them, she's pulled in and Percy presses a hungry kiss on her lips, pushing her against the wall.

She returns the kiss just as hungrily and she jumps on him, putting her legs around his waist and he grabs her butt smoothly, causing her to open her eyes in gasp so he takes the chance and puts his tongue in her mouth without a warning.

When she's about to rip his shirt off, they hear a knock on the door.

"Guys, whatever you two are you doing, I don't care, but _please_, let's get out of here and grab some chocolate shakes. I got rid of him." Rachel's voice comes through the door.

They look at each other and smile widely.

_We'll finish at home?_

_You bet we will._

She smirks and he puts her down.

"How could you leave me?" Rachel asks in disbelief, once they're out.

"We're sorry." Annabeth says sheepishly. The red-head waves her hand.

"Whatever. Let's go."

When they sit in some cheap pub, drinking beer instead of chocolate shakes, Percy laughs suddenly and says:

"Wow, this day feels exactly like we're eighteen again."

* * *

On Christmas Day, when they're twenty three, Percy leads her to the living room, asking her to open her present.

She laughs and opens that _very_ big box and all she sees are hundreds of her favorite candies.

She smiles and reaches through it, not really expecting to find anything special. Those candies are enough, to be honest, when she touches something different than a candy, something circle, something…

She gasps in shock and pulls it out looking at it and admiring every inch of the ring.

Percy grins like a baby.

"I didn't want it to be official, because that's how I want to spend my life with you. At late winter morning, in pajamas, with a hot cup of coffee in hand, eating your favorite candies."

She looks at him, eyes filled with tears and returning his childish smile.

"Whaddaya say, Annie?"

That was the easiest decision she has ever made.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


End file.
